


He Holds Her Heart In His Hand

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: A Quickie Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Ellen thinks of the boy who now is a man running from the law.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Ellen Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	He Holds Her Heart In His Hand

Ellen worries about Neal, and why wouldn’t she? That’s what a mother does, or at least that’s how she sees herself after watching over him since his days as little more than a toddler. She worries that with one misstep, he’ll fall prey to the determined lawmen who want his head on a platter. Most of all, she worries that she was responsible for setting him on that dangerous course. She wants to tell him that she should have been more discreet with so damning a story, but communication between them is almost nonexistent now—his choice, not hers, and she wonders if he simply wants to protect her from any fallout from his actions. Now, she desperately wants to warn him to be careful, and tell him that she loves him unconditionally, no matter what path he has chosen in life. That is a given because he is the son she never had, and he holds her heart in his hand.


End file.
